Total Drama Island, Season 2: Fresh Meat
by Wickedobsessed4ever818
Summary: Despite the torture inflicted on the Campers from the previous season, Chris Maclean managed to sucker 22 more Campers into signing up for TDI. Watch these 22 new suckers er... Campers battle it out as they fight to win the 3 million dollar prize!
1. Application Forms

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or anything associated with it. It all belongs to Teletoon and Fresh TV.

* * *

Okay, I know that these are completely overdone, but I want to take a crack at one of these regardless. You know the drill by now, I'm sure. Fill out the form and send in your characters. Just do me a favor? Don't complain about when your characters get voted out, or if they 'don't get enough screen time'.

**A few rules..**

1) Characters can in no way be related to the Season 1 Campers. They can be obsessed with them, but they _cannot_ be related to them.

2) Characters _cannot_ have superpowers whatsoever. Sure, being able to predict things before they happen every once in a while is fine, but no heat vision, ice touch, flying, etc.

3) Please, _do not_ send in 22 Goths, Loners, Punks, etc. I need a variety here! I'm not saying I need exact replicas of the Season 1 Campers, but I need a range of stereotypes!

4) This is a tad random, but I am hoping to work two lesbians and two gay guys in here. I'm not necessarily going to pair them up. This does not mean that you automatically get your character in if they are gay or a lesbian.

**Here's the form and an example character, which I may or may not use.**

**Name (First and Last): Stephanie Whitman**

**Age (Between 15 – 18): 17**

**Stereotype (BE ORIGINAL!): The Tomboy**

**Personality: Outgoing, rowdy, athletic, a tad dumb, fun**

**Hair (Color and Style): Auburn Colored hair that is always in a braid**

**Eyes (Color and Shape): Almond shaped green eyes**

**Skin Tone: Light tan**

**Height: 5, 5''**

**Weight: 114 lbs.**

**Build: Slim but fit, slight muscles**

**Regular Clothes: A pair of dark blue Levi's and a Lakers jersey, accompanied by black Converse and a black undershirt**

**Swim Wear: Light blue swim trunks and a plain white bikini top**

**Pajamas: Usually whatever she wore that day**

**Phobias: Water**

**Likes: Sports, competing, running, adventure, the Rangers, the Dodgers, music, reading**

**Dislikes: Losing, people who sit around all day, people who don't know how to fend for themselves, the 'silent type', water**

**Sexual Orientation: Straight**

**Would you like your character to be paired up?: Yes**

**Hometown (Does not have to be a real town, but must be placed in a real country or state): Trenton, NJ**

**Medical Issues: Suffers from hydrophobia and, like Leshawna, is allergic to pineapple**

* * *

By the way, this is _not_ first come, first serve. Only the characters that capture my interest will be used.


	2. AN

Well, in a short 24 hours, I found 18 contestants for my story: 12 girls and 6 boys. So from now on, _I will accept only 1 more girl. _Yes I realize that that will make the gender ration 13:9, but oh well. So please, send in your male characters!

Here are 5 of the cast members who made the cut. The rest of the Campers will be revealed once I have the 22 that I need.

1) My character, **Stephanie Whitman**

2) Barbie Gone Wild's **Karson Campbell**

3) Sister Strange's **McKenna Campbell**

4) Titan Wolf's **Russell Figgins**

5) Ojex XIII's **Tyrone Masterson**

SEND IN THE APPS!


	3. Campers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series.

Well, after over a month, I have decided which 22 contestants will be used in my TDI story. Mind you, I will not update for a while, as I am still working out the order of elimination and the challenges, so be patient, please.

The 22 Campers are as follows:

1) Jojo the Ninja's **Annabelle Summers**

2) tdiharter's **Avril Scott**

3) Kangawu12's** Chanel Roberts**

4) Total Drama Fanatic's **Danny Gray**

5) bcollegestar's **Eleana Akingbade**

6) thisobsessioniscontagious'** Engage Weschler**

7) YodaLovesSoda's **Holly Fullmer**

8) IvoryKeys26's **Irene Stone**

9) Jamie am I's **Jamie Martinez**

10) Magicant's **Jennifer Gordon**

11) Barbie Gone Wild's **Karson Campbell**

12) Wyote's **Mark Garrison**

13) Sister Strange's **McKenna Campbell**

14) LandryC's **Rachel Blake**

15) OrgXIIIisbetterthantheAkatski's **Rob Miller**

16) LandryC's **Robert Blake**

17) Titan Wolf's **Russell Figgins**

18) we r 1's **Sammi Miller**

19) mysterious-bluerose's **Sophie Miller**

20) My character **Stephanie Whitman**

21) Ojex XIII's **Tyrone Masterson**

22) Wyote's** Walter Svets**

Congratulations to those of you who got in. For all the others who sent in characters, but didn't make it, I apologize.

Now that your characters have been selected, I hope that you will continue to read this story, despite the possible poor-quality of it. I hope to have the first official chapter up by next week.

'Til next time, Wickedobsessed4ever818


End file.
